Forever and a day
by 1winterfrostfinalfantasy
Summary: Hannah, Ethan Emily, Jordan,natsu, Vincent valentine (guzeel) Megan and Lucy all meet up at a guild called fairy tail what will the newbies do when they run into the hyper natsu and then join a fairy competition which leads to the great wizard war? will natsu ever be with Lucy? will Emily ever be with Vincent valentine? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Forever and a Day

Chapter 1

The Meeting

"Guzeel, fight me!" Natsu's uproar filled Guzeel ears. Natsu's rose pink hair waved in the wind as he ran towards Guzeel. His fist was covered in flame, Natsu jumps to make fist contact with Guzeel. "Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu yells Guzeel flew back hitting a wall causing it to shatter "Damn it! This flame brain isn't worth fighting!" Guzeel said attempting to walk away.

Back at the bar where Mira works she began to feel a strange yet strong wind. "What?" Mira Jane asks looking around. Suddenly a strange whitish blond short haired boy appears. Landing on 4 tables, they broke. The boy was covered in crimson liquid, "What? Where am I?" The boy said. A small old man came running up to him. "Get this boy to the infirmary!"

Natsu walks up to the boy "Who are you?" Natsu asks looking at the boy "my name is Ethan. Where am I?" Natsu looks at Ethan "You're at the fairy Tale guild." Ethan sat up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethan sat up from where he was. Gazing around him spotted a girl. Long, crimson, hair with raven, black streaks. She wore a dark color of blue jeans and a Cole black shirt. Her red eyes gazing back over at the boy. Ethan blushed. Then stood up and walked over to her" what's your name? I'm Ethan" he said, the girls crimson eyes darted over to him." My name isn't important" she said simply, looking away again. "Why is your hair red?" he blurted out "is there a problem with it being red? And by the way it's crimson." The girl said.

"Well sorry, I just wanted to know your name. Is that so bad?" Ethan complained. The girl sighed "you should be more worried about the wizard war in 8 months. "She blurted out when a pink haired girl with black streaks walks in what do you know about this bloody war?" the strange girl asks.

"A lot more than you do Hannah!" she said now in her face. Ethan backed away. "Shadow, red…. Light pink…. It's just like gray and Natsu over there! They HATE each other." "And what do YOU know about me and Emily here?!" Hannah stopped herself as the crimson haired girl came walking in front of Ethan, "don't you dare talk to Ethan like that" she growled. "And don't tell him my name! She yells as Ethan only stood there frozen in surprise.

"Wait, are you protecting me? Why?"-"is there a problem with it? You're my only friend… by the way my names Emily red. "There conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek of help. "Someone please help!" a small long, brown, curly haired girl came rushing in caring someone. Another girl, dark red, hair and pail skin. She was hurt. : pleas someone help my friend!"

**Creators note: Hope you like this first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dont wake me up.**

"wait speak slower, what's your name? and what happened to this girl here.?"

Emily asks the girl as she looks at the injured woman in the infermoreys bed.

"my name is Jordan zero and this is Megan ruby she likes to be called lil-red, she got into a fight with 14+ werewolves and lost to the last 2! (in my book XD)" Jordan squealed.

"calm down Jordan, you two are safe now!" a blue haired boy with nothing on but his underwear came in, it was gray.

"Gray, cloths" - "aah! why does this keep happening?!" he shrieked as he scrambled to find his clothes. the girl in the bed moaned in pain.

she didnt wake, the damp air around them fills lil- reds thought causing her to cough. suddenly the ground began to shake. screaming was heard "Roar of the fire dragon!"-"roar of the sky dragon!"-"roar of the iron dragon!" spirals of wind, fire, and liquid iron flew through the air. hitting multiple groups of unfamiliar men who filled the guild.

"The red spider! why are there here! and why know?!"

"Ice make, lance!" grays determined voice screamed as 14 long ice spears appear attacking the intruders. stripped down once again, gray continues to attack. Jordan backs away frightened. a man rushes is as jorden screams. the man began to dart up towards her. a knife was in his hand.

swinging at her jorden quickly jumps back knocking over 3 boxes causing a dust cloud to fill the air. the man rushes forward quickly slashing his knife forward. the sound of flashing metal was heard.

the smoke dissapered as Jordan stands there surprised. lil- red was out of bed, and was standing in front of her a red, black, and silver scythe if her hand. she was protecting her. " touch jorden and you will die. " she growled as the man jumped back from lol-red.

mean while, Hannah was fighting y her enemy's side. the pink haired girl cried out an incantation and sent the deadly magic towards a man. as he fell with a shout, Emily left forward towards the man rushing towards Hannah. letting out a snarl she jumped in the air and shifted into a black furred wolf. leaping from one person to the other, she pushed them towards Hannah. doing a complicated leap, Hannah sent out a large ball of golden magic. as the ball landed in a large group of intruders, Emily left from the group to avoid being hit by the ball.

mean while Ethan was fighting for his life, hit after hit his body couldn't take much more. suddenly a bellow ran though the air as a large bear ran towards them and easily hit away the intruders Ethan gasped as the bear turned towards him and shifted back into Emily. "This is a one time thing, got it?" she spat, bleeding from a cut on her cheek as ethane nodded mutely she shifted into a puma and darted back into the battle.

Ethan only blinked " already im having a hard time making friends ... better go help Jordan..." natsu and the rest where having a hard time keeping the intruders away when suddenly, 2 werewolves ran into the room as they began to growling. out a name. "lil... red... Megan... ruby..." it growled sniffing the air for the injured ones cent.

Hannah came darting into the room followed by natsu, gray and vincent. skidding to a top, natsu looked around the room. "Woah what happened?" sh asked , stepping carefully over the rocks and bodies on the ground. "sorry natsu you missed the fight." Emily replied looking up as Vincent came walking up, she blushed looking away.

Emily quickly turned red at the sight of Vincent valentine. looking away, vincent looks over to her a light smirk cover his face. it wasnt seen because of his calor covering half his away from Emily everyone went back to cleaning up the place.

**authors note: hope you guys liked this short chapter. rate, review and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

love potion? or just love sick?

Vincent suddenly began feeling his heart go petter patter at the sight of Emily.

" what, what is this sudden feeling I have?"

his white skinned face that was covered with his colored gleamed with embarrassment. Emily oddly stood there co walked forward past Emily whispering in a deep voice. " beware watching eyes gleam over you Emily... stay safe... " Vincent quietly said Emily blushed turning around but Vincent was already gone. sighing she began to walk away. outside, something began to Russel through the bushes.

16 werewolves appear jumping out of the bushes there red eyes glare at her with hunger, a challenge. letting out a small growl she charged towards them while taking oat a small dagger that had been attached to her belt. doing little flips she kept avoiding the blows that the wolf's made. as one jumped on her back she immediately shifted into a lion and lashed out at the wolf. letting out a loud bellow, the black furred lion jumped as the wolves left towards her. flashing her paws out she quickly finished off the last of them, and stood panting before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

Vincent valentine came running up to Emily checking her pulse to see if she was still alive. he picks her up carrying her on his back carrying her back to the guild but yet another werewolves appears in front of Vincent. the wolves attacks him. he quickly sets Emily down, dodging the attack Vincent began to feel a searing pain like his body was being ripped to shreds. he throws his cape over Emily she disappears. Vincent blacks out, 3 mouths later Vincent never came back.

"Emily give it up he's dead!" natsu yells as Emily only glared at him.

"No! he can't be!" later that day, they found Vincents bloody body.

"No!" Emily yells really upset to the sight of Vincent body.

**== flash forward ==**

****Emily cried at the grave of her past, outside it rained. Emily began to sing. " my face agents the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain im living like already i have died have died. " her sad voice cried. she stood and walked away, however natsu came walking up the trail emily was on.

Natsu p.o.v

finally reaching the grave i looked down. suddenly a golden claw burst out of the ground after than vincent's head came out of the ground.

"that took longer that i thought " Vincent said looking up at natsu.

" what the?! " i scram as Vincent blinks.

" what is it whats wrong?" Vincent asks

"z...z...z..zombie! " I point down at Vincent frighted.

" i am not a zombie!" Vincent replied looking at me.

"Vince? your alive?!" I ask in glistening surprise.

" i was only in sleeping, but when I woke I didnt like what i saw. " hes deep voice echoed.

normal p.o.v

- meanwhile-

Emily began to feel something strange as if deep in her heart, Vincent was alive. " Vincent..." she whispers as suddenly Vincent appeared in front of Emily. Emily grows wide eyed, quickly she hugs him. " y-your ... alive..." she said looking up at Vincent. Vincent looks at her his mouth covered with his coller

"Yes i am alive. " he said putting his arms around her as he looks away Vincent soon sees a certain pink haired boy behind a wall peeking through the doorway natsu was watching. " i better leave..."vencent replyed as he quickly jumps out of a window. Vincent grabs natsu's shirt as he growls " why were you watching?"

natsu only stood there quiet as Vincent 10 minutes later lets him go. sighing Vincent walks away. natsu fallow behind Vincent glaring at him. Emily walks to the window seeing the two. she shakes her head as she finally goes to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Secret be told!  
**

Vincent glares over at natsu upset and angry, natsu's annoying voice repeated. " well? do you? " Vincent looks away his pale cheeks turn red. " yes... i do ... " Vincent finally confesses, natsu widely grins. " I knew you liked Emily!" natsu screams. Vincent places a hand quickly around natsu's neck. " tell Emily and i will sich erza on you!" his deep voice echo's through natsu's head. he gulps nodding.

Emily comes walking in her cheeks turn red when she sees Vincent looking at her. Vincent walks past her he stops " meet me by the big tree in the middle of the city, 'll need your fighting skills for out next battle..." Vincent whispers to Emily causing her to slightly gasp. he wanted her help? but why? she nods as Vincent walks away.

**==Flash forward==**

Vincent wait's when finally Emily arrives, yet she was followed. a man holds a knife to her throat, holding her hostile, Emily realized she couldn't use her magic vincent pulls his gun, dodging all the other mens attack. " let her go..." Vincent growled pointing his gun at the man. " try to make me" the man said a sneer on his face. narrowing his eyes, Vincent took a few steps toward him. the man pressed the blade harder to her neck. " take one more step and..." the man said while Emily held back a little whimper. her neck started to bleed where the lade was pressed against her. vincent's eyes flashed as he held still, then darted forward so quickly the man didnt have time to react before he was on the ground. " go. now. " Vincent said. walking over to Emily to help her up. he touches the cut on Emily neck causing her to jerk back in embarrassment.

five mins later the same man came back. sneaking up to Emily, he slashed her back causing her to fall forward and land on Vincent. "ough!... ow..." whispered Vincent as he realized Emily was only a few inches away from his face, he blushed Emily jumps off him also in embarrassment. soon after a familiar pink haired boy cam running to them. the earth magic mage hits the ground with his fist causing it to shake.

natsus sickness kicks in as he falls on Vincent. Vincent growls throwing natsu off him causing him to hit a tree. " can someone stop the room? I'd like to get off. " natsu complains " oh, man up natsu. " Emily snapped, her wound bleeding more every time she moved her neck. Vincent quickly grabbed Emily hands keeping them in one place as he puts pressure on her wound. she winces, managing to free one hand. she places it on Vincent hand. blushing Vincent continued to hold back as much blood as he could.

" Vincent! that hurts." she whispers as natsu looked up smiling at the scene. natsu stood a little dizzy Vincent rips off some of his red cape. wrapping it around Emily wound. he makes it into a bow on her neck. " there..." he whispers " how is your neck?... " Vincent asked.

"its a lot better, bit it still hurts, " she complained as she looks at Vincent blushing. " at least the bleeding stopped..." Vincent replied touching the bow on her neck. Emily placed her hand on his, Vincent looks into Emily eyes, they both began to move closer to each other Emily puts a hand on Vincent cheek as they soon become closer to the others lips finally Vincent jerked back still holding Emily hand. he looks away.

" we should head back... " Vincent said looking away.

" y-yeah" she blushes still looking at Vincent.

"let's go than..." he replied walking away

"I think ill just head home tell everyone hello for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

a vampires kiss

Emily, Lucy natsu gray Jordan Hannah Vincent and Lil red have been training and training for 3 mouths the fairy competition was today and natsu and Emily where fighting ageist each other for training. " fire dragons iron fist!" natsu yells sending Emily to the ground " damn flame mage!" the shifter yells when she began to change form again.

15 minutes later its now Hannah and Ethans turn to fight. 11 minutes after, hanna was whiped out walking up ethan smiled at emily. emily gagged as erza came walking up to ethan seeing emilys reaction, erza grabed ethan by the ear and draged him away. " ok mr. lovestruck time to go. " erza growls as ethan winces in pain. " e-e-e-erza! that hurts!" vincent smirks at the scene of the two. mira came walking in seeing vincent.

Mira p.o.v

" would you like something to drink Vinny? " Mira asks

" sure..." he replayed with his deep emotionless voice. Mira lifts up her hair showing him her neck, Vincent becomes confused.

" take as much BLOOD as you want " Mira winked

Vincent blinked " i am not a vampire..." he denied as he looked at Mira.

" aren't you thirsty? go ahead Vinny!" she purred looking at Vincent Emily and Ezra came walking up Vincent continue to deny the request " I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!" Vincent growled as Emily joined Mira. " go ahead Vincent! it's free!" Emily shoved her wrist to Vincents mouth. Vincent sighed playing along he softly bites down on Emily's wrist causing emily to go wide eyed. " um Vincent i was joking." Emily whispered as he only glared at her. " see what jokes can lead to? " Vincent growled biting down on emily again.

strangely Vincents eyes grow wide as he spit Emily hand out of his mouth. eyes glistening red suddenly Vincent began to crave the red liquid dripping down Emily wrist. " what? no! this cant be!" unable to control his body Vincent leaned down to Emily neck and began to lick.

TO BE CONTINUED DUE TO SOME AT HOME PROBLEMS!


	6. Chapter 5 Continued

**Hello again, it's not your beloved author Megan, but Emily. I was given the story by Megan to update. (But I won't write anything or change anything) So here's the continuation of Chapter 5. Oh! And this story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Meg. And sadly, Fairy Tail and Final Fantasy don't belong to either of us. Just a few of the characters.**

Then Ethan came running and tackled Vincent to the ground. Emily gasped and kicked Ethan and sending him flying across the room. "Ow! What did I do?!" he shouted, getting up off the floor."

"Vincent denies the fact that he's a vampire! He needs to feed at least once a week!" Emily growled, and then looked back at Vincent.

Helping Vincent up she pulled his head to her neck and she felt a sharp pinch on her neck. "The pain, the pain. Vincent, it hurts!" Emily thought. Mira was holding Emily's hand to comfort her. Blood rushed down her neck as Vincent tightened his grip on the pained girl. Ethan was being held down from attacking Vincent again. Vincent released her and stepped back as Emily fell to the ground yet she was smiling up at him. Vincent wiped his mouth and looked at his hands, which were stained with Emily's blood. "Again, I did it again..." he muttered, then bent over to help Emily up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"Vincent tried to apologize, but was silenced by Mira when she shook her head smiling. "You're a vampire! You need to accept it!" she said in a gleeful tone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A New Force, And Red Cheeks

One month after the training, three new arrivals came to join the guild. A 15 year old with silver eyes and hair, her name was Sofia. Another one was a girl with green hair that had purple streaks in it named Sydney. The last girl was named Airon; she had red hair and red eyes. Sofia's eyes were glued to the T.V screen; she was watching the weather channel. "And chances of a major rainstorm." the weather lady reported as Airon and Jordan and Wendy practiced healing, while a certain blonde was speaking to the master.

"Master? When is the S-Class determination contest?" the blonde named Lucy Heartfillia asked.

"In four months, I do wish you luck on training Lucy." The master replied. Lucy noticed that Natsu's scent was strong as if he was suddenly right behind her. Lucy turned seeing Natsu, and blushed. "H-h-h-ey Natsu!" Lucy stammers, greeting the fire dragon-slayer.

"Hey Luce! Have you seen my sister, Hannah, anywhere?" Natsu asked looking at the girl, smiling his toothy grin.

"No I haven't, why?" Lucy asks.

"She has my scarf and I want it back!" Natsu replied.

"You mean the white scarf Igneel gave you?" Lucy questioned, smiling at his large grin.

"Yep." He said simply

"I think I saw her out by the river." She said, pointing out towards the river and smiling when Natsu darted away.

"Hannah?! Oi! Hannah!" Natsu called looking around for his sister.

"Over here!" a familiar voice called out to him.

Natsu ran over to his sister, reaching out for his scarf as he ran near her when he stopped, hearing a familiar voice call out. "What are you doing here you damned flame brain?" the ice cold voice growled as Natsu turned, seeing that it was Grey, who was as usual, stripped down to his boxers..

"Gray. Clothes." Natsu muttered

"Shit!" Gray yelled as he scrambled around trying to find his clothes.

"Where are your clothes?" Hannah asked.

=======Meanwhile==========

Back at the guild Ethan goes to help out with Emily's wounds, when suddenly loud bangs began to echo through the hall, and a deep, mind exploding laugh echoed through the air. Emily jumped up with a start. "That voice! Oh no, he's here…" Emily said, staring around.

Ian came running into the room laughing. Then he grabbed Emily's throat and throws her to the ground, knocking her out. And Lil' Red ran into the room when she heard Jordan began screaming. Ian grabs Ethan's shirt and punches him, knocking him out as well. Vincent walked into the room and dropped the book he had been reading. "Well, if it isn't Vincent Valentine, my last experiment, and I thought you were dead." Ian Hodjo said as he dragged Ethan's limp form behind him.

=====Flash Back=====

"Well Mr. Valentine you sure did put up a fight." Dr. Hodjo, (Ian) spoke to Vincent's still form and the cold, metal testing table. Cutting into his chest, the gauge in his chest bled.

"Don't worry, you're nothing to me." He spoke to Vincent as if he was speaking back. Cutting another gash into Vincent's chest he continued with his experiment.

=====30 Years Later=====

Vincent held Ian by his neck with his gun pressed to his chest.

=====End of Flash Back=====

"I killed you. How are you still alive?" Vincent growled

"It's simple. I did surgery on myself and I lived!" Ian said back, grinning.

Vincent then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ian. "Emily is on the ground. You made the mistake to hurt her. I will never forgive you!"

**Hope you like it. Please R&R! Another thing. Fairy Tail and Final Fantasy to not belong to me, or Megan. This story does not belong to me, it belongs to Megan.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Kiss

Vincent goes to attack when suddenly he began to feel something clinging to his back. "What the…?" he said as he turned around to see both Emily and Mira hugging him tightly and he sighed, calming down.

"Please don't fight him! I don't want to lose you again!" Emily whimpered. But as she spoke Vincent's form began to change to Emily's surprise.

Mira managed to get Vincent's attention by grabbing his arm and clinging to it tightly. Looking back at Mira, he gave a tiny nod and turned back to Ian, changing back into his normal form. "Ian. Drop Ethan." Vincent said.

"Never! A Fairy Tail wizard will be perfect for me to experiment on!" Ian said to him.

"He's just a boy! He isn't even a wizard yet!" Vincent replied, his voice rising in anger.

"Just shut up!" Ian said, suddenly he reached over and grabbed Emily by the arm and dragging her over to him. Licking her neck, Ethan growled loudly as a loud and familiar voice rang through the hall, "What is it with you and licking people?!" Erza spat, stomping over to Ian.

Ian hit his knees, a grin on his face as he looked at Erza. "Oh my sweet, sweet Erza. You are as lovely as always." Ian commented.

"Oh shut it! You're honeyed words don't fool me! You anger me, how dare you treat my friend that way!" she screeched as her body began to glow, her armor changing form.

"Fire empress armor!" a red, orange and black armor covered her body as she goes flying towards him.

Throwing Emily back towards Vincent, he clung to her and hid her trembling figure in his warm cape. Emily buries her face into his warm back. "It's alright Emily, just calm down. You're safe now." He said quietly, comforting the frightened girl. Suddenly, Emily falls to her knees.

**Erza P.O.V**

I continued to attack Ian until he fell to his knees. Turning around, I watch as Emily fell to the ground, Vincent still holding on to her. I ran over to her just as her body hit the ground.

**Normal P.O.V**

Vincent leaned down to Emily with one of his hands on her shoulder. Emily blinked her crimson eyes a couple times, her gaze darting around the room. As her gaze settled on Vincent, still holding onto her, concern lighting his eyes, she quickly hugged him. Ethan darkly muttered as he stomped over to where Vincent, Emily and Erza stood. Erza turned to look at him and punched Ethan, causing him to fall over, blacking out again.

Vincent heard the small thump when Ethan fell to the floor but didn't look away from Emily's face. Leaning down to Emily's face, he leaned his forehead against her's and leaned closer to her. Emily's eyes had begun to close but flew open again when she felt pressure on her lips. Vincent had slowly but firmly pressed his pale lips against hers. Feeling her face flush with heat when she processed what was happening, she closed her eyes and leaned in a little closer to Vincent as well. As they sat there for a few more seconds, Emily securely wrapped in Vincent's arms, they pulled apart and gazed at each other for a few seconds before Vincent stood up, pulling Emily up with him. Vincent's hand cupped her face and he started to pull her forward again and her face had started to darken with blood once more but a loud thud made them both spin around. Erza had picked Ethan up off the ground, but dropped him once more, her face darkening with rage. Charging towards them, her eyes glaring at Vincent, he side stepped just as she ran past him, causing her to slam into the wall. Emily burst out laughing and a second later Vincent joined in.

=====Mean While=====

As Ethan lay there, he had a small vision.

_Emily was standing alone in a room, her arms cradled around a small figure. Ethan stared curiously at the small thing in her arms, wondering what it was. Taking a step forward, his eyes widened when he realized what she was holding. She leaned closer to the figure and planted a small kiss on its forehead. It was a small baby, with jet-black hair and crimson eyes._

Waking up from the vision with a start, Ethan stood up to see Emily standing close to Vincent, both of them smiling. Feeling a flash of anger, Ethan took a few steps toward them, glaring at Vincent. "How _dare _you!" he said, his eyes gleaming with fire as he stared at the pale, black haired, red eyed and deep voiced boy. Although his visions were only things that happened in the future.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Burned House

= The Next Day =

After a little wave Lil' Red took a job. The mystery of the burned down house in mildguard with 750,000 for the reward.

=====At The Village=====

"Wow, slow down. What happened?" Lil' Red was talking to the mayor of the village.

"I want you to find out who burned diwn the house on the corner. Tell me who to arrest." The mayor said. Lil' Red nods and walked out and checked the time, it was 9:00 at night. She walks over to the ruined house and walked through what once was a door. To her surprise she saw a little girls ghost in the corner. "Hello? Who's there?" the little girl said.

"Hello. Were you the little girl who was, well, trapped here?" Lil' Red asked.

"Are you a stranger? Pa told me not to talk to strangers." The little girl asked.

"No, I'm a friend. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Lil' Red asked, taking a small step towards the girl.

"I was woken up by the smoke, I was hot and scared so I hid in my closet. Then it became cold and dark, but I'm not afraid anymore." She said joyfully.

Lil' Red smiled at the girl which was quite a surprise. But the smile quickly disappeared off her face, as if wiped off. "Do you know who burned down your house?" Lil' Red asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you if you play hide-and-seek with me! The other one will be playing too." the little girl squealed.

"The other one?" Lil' Red asked curiously.

"I can't tell you who she is! She is watching!" the ghost said, disappearing quickly.

Lil' Red looked around and gave the girl a few seconds head start, then ran off to try and find her.

= Midnight =

Lil' Red waited until finally a young girls voice was heard. Lil' Red looked around and followed the sound, she was walking for a few steps until suddenly a large green dragon flew in. Landing in front of Lil' Red, it spread it wings and let out a loud bellow, flapping it's wings madly. Stopping and looking down at Lil' Red, the dragon bared it's teeth, and breathed out a loud cloud of frost, aiming for Lil' Red to try and kill her.

Darting over to th dragon, Lil' Red brought out her sword and began darting around the dragon, running at it every few seconds to slice and stab at it's legs and sides. Jumping to avoid the swing of the dragons tail, then as she landed she fell on her ankle. Pain seared her body through her body like falling rain covering the damp band.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone it's not your beloved author winter, instead it's WhiteyWolfy. I have had the story for a while but I never updated it because I am so freaking lazy. But I promise I will start updating it more often, so if you want to ell at someone, yell at me because again I'm really sorry. Anyway, here you go!**

**Oh, and neither Final Fantsy or Fairy Tail belong to me or Winter, just the OC's**

* * *

Chapter 9

Loss and a Flirter

Lil' Red was on her way back to the guild. She was strongly upset about something.

**-Flash Back -**

She walked up to the grave and bent down to inspect it. A stranger stood beside the grave, along with a vampire.

"Yay! You found me!" the little girl squealed, suddenly appearing.

Lil' Red ignored Gray's shout of fear and turned to the little girl, "I think you owe me some answers." She snapped, but the girl had already vanished.

_'What a waste.' _Lil' Red thought.

"Lil' Red. I came here to give you some…terrible…news…" Gray stuttered, looking at the ground.

Lil' Red blinked, "What's the news?" she asked.

"It's Jordan-" he said, breaking off as Lil' Red jumped at him, grabbing his neck and squeezing it tightly.

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." She growled her voice low and menacing.

But Gray could hear the pain in her tone, and he felt surprised when he noticed the tears starting to fall down her cheeks for the first time.

"It's Jordan….she's….dead…."

**-End of Flashback-**

Emily looked at the depressed girl. She raised her hand and set it on the girls back, rubbing it in a reassuring way. Suddenly the doorbell of Emily's house rang, and she jumped up to go answer it. It was Vincent.

"How…is she?" Vincent asked.

"She's still a little shaken, but she stills seems to be herself." Emily replied.

The doorbell rang again, and Emily went to go answer it. She pulled open the door and saw a man standing there.

"Umm…what do you want?" she asked

"I heard Lil' Red and Emily were staying here. I need to speak with them." The man said.

And suddenly a wicked grin appeared on his face and he changed into a horrible looking beast, with a long sharp blade in its hand. Emily opened her mouth to scream but the beast quickly hit her with its large hand, sending her to the floor. Vincent ran into the room and charged at the beast, but it merely grunted and stabbed its large knife into Vincent's chest.

After Vincent fell to the floor, the beast snickered and grabbed Lil' Red and Emily, slinging their bodies over his shoulder. Vincent stared with wide eyes as the beast left the room, and he blacked out.

**-A few hours later-**

Wendy came to Emily's house, wanting to visit the black haired girl.

"Why is the door wide open?" she said to herself, staring in confusion at the door.

She quickly ran up the steps and froze in the doorway. Seeing Vincent's crumpled form on the ground, she darted over to him and raised her hand over him, as it glowed and healed him.

"Vincent! What happened?!" she asked.

"Emi…lee…li…little….red…" he gasped, stuttering a bit, "Monster…..took….them…away…"

Wendy her lip, and helped the man to his feet and started to lead him to the doorway. They finally made it to the guild, and Wendy steadied Vincent before running off to go find help. Vincent stood unsteadily on his feet for a moment, and then started to crumple to the ground.

"Vincent!" Natsu and Lucy yell, darting over to him.

"Emi…Emily…." He whispered, "Blood….I lost…too much…blood."

**-Meanwhile-**

Emily wakes up in a cage with Lil' Red lying next to her unconscious. There were in a large room with many cages in it. She looked around and spotted a figure sitting against the wall of the cage. As if sensing Emily's gaze, the girl looked up and stared straight at Emily. The girl had short pink hair, dark pink eyes and white horns that curled over her ears.

She froze noticing the Vectors (ghost-like invisible hands) that were beginning to creep through Emily's body.

"Don't. Move." She said carefully.

"What? What are you doing?!"

"Don't move or you'll be ripped to shreds-" the girl said, interrupted by a man grabbing her from behind.

Emily listened. All she could hear were footsteps and what sounded like a scream being cut off. A loud crunch and snap echoed through the room. Soon after, a bloodied head rolled onto the floor a towards Emily's cage. Her hand went to her mouth and she swallowed the bile that was beginning to rise in her throat.

She wanted to leave, to see everyone's familiar face again. But she especially wanted to see Vincent again.

"Is he…is he even looking for me?" she said quietly, fighting small tears that were threatening to spill over her eyes. "Are they even worried?"

"They're all looking for us Emily. Vincent has probably worried himself sick over you." A familiar voice spoke from behind Emily.

She spun around, "Lil' Red! You're ok!" she yelped, tackling the girl.

"Ow!" Lil' Red yelped when the back haired girl tackled her.

**-Meanwhile-**

Vincent woke up on a bed, and he immediatly sat up. "Emily…" he whispers as he quickly climbed out of bed and darts out the door. Suddenly the ground shook, causing Vincent to fall to his knees. Standing up and running outside, he saw a large figure made out of wood charging across the ground towards Vincent, it's jaw wide open in a snarl. It swiped at him, and Vincent dodged it, quickly darting to the side of the wooden figure. He tried to run once more, but a large hand came towards him and hit him upside the head, sending him flying across the ground.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

ument here...


End file.
